


One Night

by entwined-fates (firecracker)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker/pseuds/entwined-fates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is the first, and maybe only, girl to share Bellamy's bed when they arrive on earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is a one shot or not. I just couldn't stop myself from doing my own prompt.

Clarke can't hide her smile as she watches people stumble about, excited chatter floating by her as they point to the stars, the trees, to _earth_. She'd barely got a minute to enjoy it when they landed, Wells had all but dragged her out of the drop ship demanding that they get to Mount Weather. Part of her had worried, scared they wouldn't last one night without supplies but the bigger part of her rebelled. She'd been sent here to die and she hadn't, so why couldn't she enjoy one fleeting moment of irresponsible behaviour. She was sick of worrying about everyone else; besides her mother had all but told her she should resist the urge to protect everyone. So she point blank told Wells she wasn't going anywhere; actively ignoring the disappointed look on his face and had immediately set off exploring. She'd returned just as dusk had settled to find the rest of the 100 relishing in their new found freedom.

So here she was, standing beneath the stars, gazing at the flowers that grew around her. With a satisfied sigh she kicked off her shoes, wriggling her toes against the grass with a giggle.

"Enjoying your first night on earth, Princess?"

She startled, turning abruptly and diving nose first into someone's solid chest. A little dazed she pressed a hand against solid muscle and pushed back to look up at the smirking face of Bellamy Blake. It was hard not to notice him. Wells had got into it with him pretty hard over whether they should leave the drop ship and then again about going for the supplies. She'd hung back from the fight, not wanting to be thrown into the same royalty category that Wells had stumbled into. She wanted to coexist peacefully with everyone. It seemed it was a little too late for that judging by her new nickname.

She quirked a brow in response trying to appear unruffled, "Aren't you?"

"Apparently not as much as you." He pointedly looked at her bare feet.

She repressed the urge to blush as she countered, "None of us have ever felt it before, aren't you curious?"

He gave her a slow once over, seemingly unconcerned that she knew very well what he was doing, "That's not what I'm interested in."

"Wha-" She started before noticing the amused look on his face, "Oh."

This time she couldn't stop the flush from making its way along her cheeks. Bellamy grinned before bending at the waist to pick a bright yellow flower that she'd been admiring earlier. She was so busy admiring the way his muscles in his arms flexed that she jumped a little as he tucked the flower behind her ear. She was a little taken aback by the sweet gesture.

"So, Jaha Junior and you?" He trailed off his meaning hanging there loud and clear.

"God, no!" She spluttered, a little horrified that people might believe Wells and her were a couple, "Gross."

He laughed, a breathless little thing like he didn't remember how to do it properly, "So, no then?"

She grinned and shook her head. She peered up at him under her lashes, only to find him staring back at her, rather intensely.

"So, some of us have set up tents for the night. We can't all fit in the drop ship, not comfortably anyway. Do you have anywhere set up yet?"

His words were casual, business like even, like he was just trying to establish where everyone was stationed for the night. His tone however was deep and teasing and he took a step closer to her as he spoke. This was an immensely bad idea.  She was not the girl to have a wild and reckless one night stand with a boy she barely knew. On the other hand she was also meant to be dead in a month so she figured she should be forgiven for anything she did after this point. Bellamy was attractive, ridiculously so and she'd noticed more than a few girls approach him throughout the night so it was more than a little flattering that he'd sought her out instead. He was still staring at her and it was making her insides squirm in a pleasant way.

"I don't." She cleared her throat to speak a little more evenly, "Do you know somewhere?"

"Yeah."

The next thing she knew her hand was gripped in his, her shoes griped in the other as he smoothly navigated them through the crowd and into one of the larger tents, a little off to the side of the others.  He let go of her once they were inside to pull the tarp over the door more securely before turning to face her.

"Do you-"

Clarke had no idea what came over her but she'd all but lunged at the poor guy, her fingers griping his shirt as her lips pressed sharply against his. To Bellamy's credit it took him little to no time to respond, his hands tugging her jacket off her shoulders and to the ground as he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips. She parted them willingly and let out a little moan as they kissed deeper. He seemed to approve of the noise as his hands slid from her back to grip her ass, lifting her momentarily before dropping her onto a bundle of material he'd set up as a bed. She propped herself up onto her knees as she watched Bellamy all but yank off his shirt. She saw little point in wasting time so pulled off her own, unclasping her bra and tossing it to the side shortly after. Bellamy grinned in approval, moving quickly to hover over her, his mouth working a delicious path across her collarbone and down her chest as he tugged at her jeans. She lifted her hips, allowing him to pull them off along with her panties in one swift motion. His mouth immediately kissed down her stomach, his teeth nipping sharply at the soft flesh before his head disappeared between her legs.

She protested a little, unused to this particular part of foreplay before trailing off into a whining moan, "Holy shit."

He chuckled against her and it sent vibrations through her core causing her to buck into his face, he didn't seem to mind as his hands gripped her hips to pull her closer to him. Her orgasm hit her hard and sudden and she barely stopped herself from squeezing her legs around Bellamy's head.

His head popped up a minute later and his grin was pure filth. He stood and all but kicked his pants off before moving to join her again. Her fingers reached for him, her touch light and teasing before her world spun and she found herself straddling his lap.

"But I-"

He cut her off with a searing kiss, mumbling against her lips of a promise of next time. She wriggled her hips against his, pleased when he let out a groan before sinking down onto him. His fingers bit into her hips and a thrill went  through her when she realised he would leave marks. She swivelled her hips slowly, intently watching as Bellamy struggled to hold back. She jerked a little harder against him to see what would happen.

His eyes snapped open, "Fuck."

Once again she found herself on her back, Bellamy pushing into her at an unrelenting pace, his hands and mouth seemingly everywhere at once. His fingers slid between them to swipe at her once, twice before she was falling apart. A few thrusts later he followed her. Panting he pushed her sweaty hair off her forehead, pulling her in for a long deep kiss before rolling off of her.

 "We're doing that again."

She expected it to be awkward in the morning. Instead she found her back pressed tightly to his chest, his hand smoothing down her side as she woke fully. She twisted in his arms and was immediately pulled into a kiss. He'd only just rolled her onto her back when a commotion outside interrupted them. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, taking one wanting glance at her naked body before they reluctantly started getting dressed.

In hindsight she should have stayed in the tent. Stepping out of Bellamy's tent with sex hair and him without a shirt was probably not her best plan. Wells gaped at her, his shock only furthering when Bellamy pulled her into a short but intense kiss, his eyes promising all manners of things before he addressed the other boy.

Clarke flushed and hurried away from the group that had gathered near the tent. This was what she got for being carefree for one night.

She was never going to hear the end of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She supposed the question was whether or not she intended to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For real this was supposed to be a one shot.

It's not that she'd been actively avoiding Bellamy. A lot happened over the course of the next day and then Finn and Wells had all but carried Octavia back to camp, her leg smeared in blood and rambling about a monster in the lake. As if that hadn't been bad enough, Jasper had been kidnapped, because _of course_ there were still people alive on earth that they had no idea about. Clarke violently disliked the people of the Ark right now.

She was cleaning up the bloody cloth's from her makeshift medical room in the drop ship when someone cleared their throat behind her. Turning she caught sight of Bellamy leaning against the door frame as if he belonged there. He watched her nervously fidget in great amusement, choosing to stay silent until she couldn't help but break it.

It didn't take long before she pursued her lips, annoyed at how easily flustered she was getting, "If you're looking for Octavia, I sent her on her way a little while ago." She informed him turning away as she continued to tidy away what little supplies she had, "She's gonna be fine."

She'd assumed he'd left when he offered no reply. Naturally she startled more than a bit when his arms came from behind her to grip the table, effectively blocking her from moving. She was suddenly regretting pulling her hair up into a ponytail to work on Octavia as she felt his breath hot against the back of her neck and had to resist the urge to lean into him. He pressed one slow deliberate kiss to the back of her neck.

"Bellamy."

He hummed in acknowledgement, his nose nudging behind her ear, a silent request for her to tilt her head. She was all too willing to comply, her head lolling back onto his shoulder as he mouthed up her neck, along her jaw.

"You've been avoiding me."

"N-no, I haven't." 

He nipped at her jaw sharply in reprimand, "Princess, let's not play that game."

Bellamy inhaled sharply as she pressed her ass against his crotch, pushing against him just hard enough he was forced to take a step back. It wasn't enough to release her from his arms but it gave Clarke enough room to twist around to face him.

Her hand snaked up his chest before delving into the dark curls at the base of his neck, "You don't wanna play with me?"

Clarke had absolutely no idea where that comment had even came from, she'd never been particularly gifted at verbal seduction but she took perverse pleasure in the way he sucked in a breath, his pupils blown wide as he stared at her.

Before long it was a clash of teeth and tongues. Bellamy shifted, griping her hips to lift her onto the table. Clarke's legs cradled him, squeezing around his waist to bring him as close as humanly possible. Her free hand slipped around his back, pulling out the gun she found nestled there, carefully setting it behind them before tucking her fingers underneath the waistband of his pants, stroking the soft skin she found there. Bellamy grunted as he tugged at her shirt, a satisfied noise rumbling through his chest as she was bared to him. He pulled his own shirt over his head before his mouth sought hers again. He delved a hand into her hair to better angle her mouth, his other hand slid beneath her bra, rolling her nipple between his fingers.

Clarke parted from his mouth with a wet gasp, "Take of your pants."

He pinched her nipple as he teased, "So bossy."

"Bellamy!"

Bellamy was more than a little disgruntled that instead of Clarke's husky voice breathlessly moaning his name, Murphy's irritating voice bellowed it from outside. He was content to ignore him when he shouted again, louder and closer. With a curse he pulled away from the tempting blonde, a little mournful when she reached for her shirt.

He watched her dress, barely giving her enough room to do so before pointing a finger at her in mock warning, "This isn't over."

He slid his gun back into his waistband securely. Snagging his shirt off the ground he pressed a hand to the bottom of Clarke's back, gently guiding her out of the drop ship.

Murphy raised a brow at them but didn't look particularly surprised they were together, "The Prince is trying to round up the troops."

Clarke's brow furrowed in confusion as Wells strode towards them, "Wells?"

He held out her pack as he asked, "I need your help to save Jasper."

She didn't blink as she took the pack, slipping the strap over her shoulder. Jasper was a good kid and this wasn't one particular task she was willing to shy away from. She hesitated before turning to Bellamy.

"We could use your help."

Bellamy snorted in disdain as he pulled his shirt over his head, "I'm not helping Jaha Jr."

"So, help me." She scoffed in disbelief as he remained silent, "Fine. You want them to follow you? Right now, they think you're the only one that's scared."

She didn't spare him another glance as she turned and walked with Wells.

Bellamy had joined them like she knew he would. Though he spent the entire time with a foul look on his face and muttering to Murphy. Surprisingly Finn had joined them on their trek as well, he however spent the majority of the time trying to flirt with her which only seemed to darken Bellamy's mood. She got a sick little thrill from his reaction but pushed it down when she realised it was wholly inappropriate to be thinking about sex when they were on a rescue mission.

She was shook out of her thoughts when a pained moaned echoed from beside them. They rushed through the trees. Finn pointed ahead of them to Jasper who was tied up like some sacrificial offering. Clarke wasted no time in making her way towards him, Finn and Bellamy flocking her from either side.

Bellamy gazed at their surroundings suspiciously as he asked, "What the hell is this?"

Her mouth opened to answer him but a shriek escaped instead as the ground gave way beneath her, she tumbled down before someone latched onto her wrist. Shocked she locked eyes with Bellamy's. It seemed like she hung there forever before he started to pull her up, the rest of the group quickly surrounding him to help. Her feet touched solid ground and she unconsciously leant into Bellamy, his arm wrapping around her waist as she let out a breath of relief. A little dazed she stood back, though Bellamy kept a warm hand against her side. She noted Jasper's wounds had been looked after. She couldn't understand why they would attack him only to save his life and it seemed she wasn't the only one thinking so.

Several hours later they were back at camp. Still incredulous as they remembered being attacked by a giant black cat. She'd been tending to Jasper for several hours before being satisfied that he was semi stable for the night.  Making her way outside she leant against the cool metal behind her, breathing in deep to try and clear her thoughts. She flinched as Finn settled beside her, silently holding something small and metal between his fingers. He'd twisted and moulded it until it resembled the beast that had attacked them. She smiled as she took it from him, he grinned back satisfied before walking off. She had to admire his style. She shook her head as her eyes followed him, stopping short when her gaze fell on Bellamy.

He stared back at her, his face unreadable before subtly motioning with his head for her to follow him to his tent. She supposed the question was whether or not she intended to. 


End file.
